Dance Lessons
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] He needed to learn how to dance and she was the only one able to teach him . . . [OletteXAxel] “So . . . I’m going to dance like a five year old?”


---

. D a n c e . L e s s o n s .

---

Olette pouted, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared at the red haired male across from her. He just stared back at her, unfazed by her pouting.

"Come on Axel," Olette whined, grabbing the red heads' arms. "You have to come! Everyone else is coming!"

Axel shook his head. "Roxas, Hayner and Pence are everyone? Whoa, sounds like some party, Olette."

Olette shook her head, ignoring his sarcasm as she tightened her grasp on Axel's arms. "You know it's not a party without you!"

Axel paused for a moment and then shook his head. "No way, Olette! Those puppy dog eyes might work on Roxas – but they're not going to work on me."

"What are you saying?" Olette narrowed her eyes; Axel was toying with her again.

"Simple; that I am not Roxas. That, and you can't win me over with those eyes."

Olette laughed, and Axel took this time to pull his arm out of Olette's grasp.

"Let's just say, I have something else to do."

Olette grinned. "Oh! Axel, we know you want Namine!"

Axel paled at Olette's words, freezing in place. She had to yell, didn't she?

"What! No way!"

"Don't deny it!"

Olette laughed, turning on her heel.

"Party's tonight at seven – don't be late!"

Olette winked over her shoulder at Axel as she left him flabbergasted in the middle of the hallway.

"Olette, wait!"

Olette stopped, turning to look over at the red head. "Yes?"

"What are you doing tonight at the party?"

Olette grinned – she was winning him over. "Pence is bringing some board games, I'm supplying the music and Roxas is going to try and find his DDR mats."

". . . Dancing?"

Olette's eyes widened, did Axel just get paler?

"Yes, at least a little bit."

Axel nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do."

Olette grinned, she had to get at least one more jibe in. "Oh Axel, don't panic. You can bring Namine if you want."

With a wave, Olette turned on her heel, leaving Axel once more. Axel brought a hand to his face; Olette just wouldn't let it drop, would she? He had liked Namine Eiko a year or so ago, and now, she just wouldn't let it drop.

"Axel . . ."

The red haired man rolled his eyes, turning around. It had to have been Olette, back to bug him again.

"What is it now Ole – oh, hey Riku . . . what can I do for you?"

"What's this about you liking Namine?"

"What?" Axel blanked for a moment; did he overhear his and Olette's conversation? "You know how Olette is . . . she likes to overreact."

Riku glared at Axel none the less. "I'll be watching you; you better not try anything with Namine! Try anything and you'll die!"

Axel nodded and Riku stalked off down the hallway – most likely after the blonde haired girl that was waiting down the hall for him. Axel sighed in relief as Riku left, the last thing he wanted was an angry Riku after him.

"Olette," He muttered, turning in the direction Olette had disappeared in. "Wait till I get my hands on you."

--

Olette sighed, flopping onto the cafeteria bench beside Roxas. Roxas laughed, placing an arm around Olette's shoulders. Olette grinned, leaning against the blonde's side.

"Where's Selphie today?" Olette asked, seeing that the hyper active brunette wasn't around.

"She's working with Kairi down in the art room, working on some project they left to the last minute." Roxas replied, stabbing his fork into the French fries.

Olette laughed, that was Selphie for you. "So, you're all still on for tonight?"

Hayner nodded, and Pence threw her the thumbs up. "I got the board games – they're sitting beside the front door."

Roxas laughed. "Someone's prepared . . . I still have to find the DDR mats."

Olette giggled, pushing herself off Roxas and rested her head and arms on the cafeteria table. "Axel . . . I don't think he's coming tonight."

Roxas laughed. "What did Axel tell you then?"

"He said he had other plans. I told him what we were doing, but he seemed to get a little weird after that, strange huh? I told him he could bring Namine with him."

"You mean you don't know?" Roxas broke in with a raised eyebrow. Olette shook her head, looking confusingly at Roxas. "Axel doesn't like Namine – I don't think he ever did! – it was all just a rouse."

Olette nodded. "But, he's still not coming."

"It's because Axel can't dance."

"What?"

"Axel can't dance."

". . . Seriously?"

"He says he has two left feet."

Olette laughed, pushing herself back from the table. "Thanks Roxas. Guys – I'll see you tonight at seven! Don't be late."

With a wave over her shoulder, Olette left the cafeteria, hands clamped behind her back.

"Can Axel really not dance?" Pence asked. "He claims that he's good at everything!"

Roxas laughed. "Axel is just a bit show off! Just, he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Olette, I suppose."

". . . Olette?"

Hayner leaned back, whacking Pence on the side of his head. "He likes her you dolt! Not Namine."

"Clever . . . she doesn't even realize it." Pence laughed.

"Realize what?"

Pence looked up at the person behind him. "Oh, hey there Axel. Just something about Selphie – she doesn't realize every boy here likes her . . . but she only has eyes for Roxas."

Axel laughed, sitting down in the seat Olette had just vacated as he stole one of Roxas' French fries. "You're right, funny, eh?"

Pence breathed a sigh of relief – Axel bought it. Roxas merely rolled his eyes – no one was supposed to know about Axel's secret like for Olette; not that he was any good at hiding it anyways.

--

Olette hummed to herself, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the vast home in front of her – she hoped someone was home! Then she heard it, even if vaguely, distant footsteps were approaching swiftly.

"We're not interested."

Axel's voice sounded, the door shutting behind him. Olette blinked, he thought she was a telemarketer?

"Axel!"

The door paused before it swung open slowly. Olette blinked, her eyes falling to the ground, her cheeks flushed red. Axel stood in the doorway, clad in only black shorts, a towel around his neck and his red hair was sopping wet.

"Olette?"

Olette cursed herself – he seemed to have no problem standing there like that. It was awkward . . . he was probably doing this on purpose, anyways. She shook her head, this was no different then seeing Roxas and them at the beach . . .

"What's up?"

Olette snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at red head. "Roxas told me why you weren't coming – because you can't dance! So, I came here to see if you would let me teach you how to dance. Just the basic's though – you know it won't be fun without you!"

"Roxas told you?"

Olette nodded, bending down to pick up the portable CD player she had placed on his porch. "He said that you couldn't dance, so that's why I'm here."

Axel nodded, ushering Olette in and closed the door after her. "You better not teach me any girlie moves like grinding and shaking your butt."

Olette laughed, following him into the living room. "Can you honestly see me doing that?" Axel shook his head, no. "Good! Besides, I have a dancing license."

"A dancing license . . . ? You need one of those to dance?" He let out a laugh and Olette glared at him. He laughed awkwardly, straightening up. "So, uh, where'd you get one of those?"

"You know the dance studio at Sunset Towers?" Olette plugged the CD player into the wall, as she flicked through her CD collection. Axel nodded, watching the brunette. "I teach dance lessons to kids' age three to five."

Axel leaned against the table, mulling over Olette's words. "So . . . I'm going to dance like a five year old?"

Olette laughed as she picked a CD and popped it into the player.

"You insult me Axel, my dance moves aren't limited to that. I can teach me dance moves for our generation."

Olette pushed the play button, the beat pumping automatically from the speakers.

"Okay, this song has no words, but it'll be a starting point."

Axel nodded as Olette returned to his side, grabbing his hands. Grinning, Olette brought Axel out into the middle of the room, swinging their arms back and forth.

"Okay, so we'll start off with a basic movement. Juts follow me."

Olette kept her grip in Axel's hands, moving slowly. She moved slowly so that Axel could copy her movements. She grinned as she watched Axel hesitantly start to move his feet slowly. Olette nodded, locking her eyes to his.

"So, how am I doing?"

Olette grinned, nodding again. "You're doing okay. All you have to do is be confident about it. We'll wow Roxas and the guys tonight." Olette chirped, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I suppose, so . . . so, is this all there is to it?"

Olette shook her head, letting go of Axel's hands and clasped her own behind her back. "Okay, now for the hands."

Axel nodded. "Okay . . . so it can't be that hard? Can it?"

Olette shook her head. "All you have to do is feel the music." Olette closed her eyes, her hands swaying to the beat. Axel watched the brunette sway slightly . . . it was hypnotizing. Olette's eyes opened suddenly, catching Axel off guard. "Now c'mon, it's your turn."

Olette clasped her hands behind her back, still swaying. Axel raised a hand to his face, tangling it up in his hair. "I'm going to look like an idiot."

Olette shook her head. "No, you won't. Do you think I looked like an idiot?"

"No – not at all."

"Just pretend like no one is watching. Those who judge you when you dance are those who won't dance because they fear looking silly."

". . . you actually believe that?"

"You bet I do." Olette grinned and then shook her head. "Don't change the subject, Axel! I want you to try it!"

Axel sighed, closing his eyes like Olette had. He tried to feel the beat of the music, like Olette had told him too. Olette grinned as she watched the red head swat awkwardly, his arms moving to the beat.

"There, you're doing great." Olette said, sliding up beside him. "Now, we just have to work on your rhythm. I brought a song to help us with that though."

Axel nodded, opening his eyes. Olette crossed the room, hitting the stop button on the CD player. She popped the CD out, and quickly replaced it with another, closing the CD cover. She hit the play button and music once again filled the room. A slower tempo filled the room, and Olette grinned as she turned around to face Axel.

"This is how my mom taught me to dance – and to this song also. It was her favourite."

Axel nodded, hearing the depression in Olette's tone. "What's the name of the song?"

"It's called Eyes on me by Faye Wong."

Olette shook her head, stepping up beside Axel and grabbing his hands with hers. "My mom said that slow dancing helps you to find your rhythm because this is the only universal dance that has any rules to it." Olette mumbled, taking Axel's hands and placing them on her waist as she placed hers around his neck. "If you can master this – you'll be able to master any dance."

Olette started to lead them across the living room floor, Axel clumsily following after her. "Normally the male leads," Olette said causally, a grin appearing on her lips. "But I have to show you the moves first." Olette moved slowly, Axel following her movements, trying to match it step for step. After a few minutes, Olette broke their silence, looking up into his green eyes.

"Do you think you can try now?"

Axel nodded, it didn't look that hard. Pulling Olette closer to him, he intertwined one of his hands in hers, moving her slowly across the dance floor. The two moved across the living room floor – Olette had to admit, Axel wasn't that bad; he was a quick learner – unaware of anything around them, just the person standing in front of them.

The music continued on – Axel had assumed that Olette had put it on repeat – as it continued around them, the tempo never changing. Clapping soon interrupted them, making them stop in the middle of the dance floor. Axel and Olette snapped out of their thoughts; Olette blushed red, whereas Axel glared at his sister for her interruption.

"I never thought Axel could learn to dance."

"Shut up Kairi."

Kairi ignored him, turning her blue eyes onto Olette. "How many times did he step on your feet?" Kairi cast a look down at Axel's footwear, rolling her eyes. "Geez – you're still wearing your black combat boots! What did mom tell you about those in the house? Oh, you must have broken Olette's feet though – you're so inconsiderate!"

Axel grumbled something under his breath and Olette felt the anxiety as his hand still clutched hers. "Not at all Kairi," Olette shook her head with a grin. "Axel's a fast learner – he was leading in no time!"

Kairi nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you're not so hopeless after all. Anyways, have fun kids!" With a wave, Kairi disappeared around the corner, heading for the kitchen.

Olette shook her head, letting her hand out of Axel's grasp. "I think you have it," she smiled up at him, flashing him the thumbs up sign. "You have no reason not to come tonight then."

Axel blanked, she still expected him to come. "Axel!" Kairi yelled from the kitchen, her footsteps stomping back to the living room.

Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. "What is it Kai? I'm a bit busy."

Olette laughed, winding up the cord to her CD player. "That's okay; you and Kairi sound like you need a heart to heart." Olette laughed, picking up her CD player and carrying case. "I'll see you tonight then!"

"Olette, wait!"

Olette didn't seem to hear him as she turned the corner, waving at him before she disappeared from view. "Bye Kairi!"

Axel heard the door shut behind Olette, cutting off the sound of her humming to herself. He sighed, flopping down into the chair. Kairi rounded the corner, her aquamarine eyes narrowing at the sight of her red haired brother.

"What is it Kairi?"

"I know you're all busy with trying to find ways to impress Olette . . . but at least put your freaking swim trunks away!" She yelled, throwing the black material at him. "Finding them on the bar stool is so not cool!"

Axel laughed, tossing the black material onto the floor. "If it was Sora's you wouldn't care."

Kairi glared at him, shaking her head as she turned on her foot. "Whatever, big bro. Sora'll be over later, so don't bother us." Axel shrugged, curling his nose up in disgust. Like he wanted to know what Kairi did with Sora . . . he'd pass on that. "Besides, you should be getting ready for Olette's party . . . she is expecting you, isn't she?"

Axel nodded, slumping down further into the chair.

This wasn't going to be over well . . .

--

"Did Axel say he was coming?"

Olette nodded, flipping through the CD collection Hayner had brought with him. "At least I hope he'll come . . . Kairi came home and they kind of got into it, so I never got to ask him."

Roxas laughed, plunging in his DDR mats to the back of Olette's television. "I don't know how they stand each other . . . they're always out to embarrass one another."

"That's them for you . . . good thing none of us have sisters."

"Speak for yourself!" Olette muttered. "I have Fuujin . . . you know spending time with her, Seifer and Raijin isn't exactly fun, y'know."

Pence laughed, sitting down on the beanbag couch. "You're starting to sound like Rai!"

"Noo," Olette moaned, leaning against the table. "I don't want too! I'd want to sound like Seifer, all tough!"

"And manly!" Roxas shouted.

Olette cast him a glance. "I'm not a man!"

Roxas laughed, grabbing Olette's outstretched hand. "C'mon, let's see your moves . . . Selphie taught me some new ones!"

Olette grinned, taking her hand back. "Sure why not," Olette shrugged, placing the CD collection down on the table. "Let's go!"

Roxas started the DDR game up, selecting a song. Olette recognized the name of the song – it was set to the hard level! – she grinned, Roxas didn't seem to notice though.

"It has a good beat to it, don't you think?"

Olette nodded, keeping silent about the level. "It sounds good, start it up."

Roxas nodded, starting the game up.

The beat pumped from the televisions speakers, by the sounds of it, Olette was still beating Roxas. Hayner and Pence were betting on whether or not Axel would show, and whether or not Roxas would ever beat Olette. They doubted it, she did teach dance lessons . . .

"Olette!"

Olette stumbled on the board, the television speakers shouting out 'failure!' as she tried to right herself on the slippery mat.

"What do you want, Fuu?"

"Friend, here!"

"Send him down then!"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"DDR?"

"Yes."

"Instant Annihilation."

Olette bit back a laugh as the basement door shut again.

"I have to admit – I agree with Fuu!" Pence laughed, Hayner nodding in agreement.

The basement door opened again and heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden stairs. Axel appeared at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the doorframe. Olette turned around, grinning at the red haired male.

"Hey Axel!" She waved, stopping on the board.

"Player Two – Winner!"

Olette froze, turning around. "Noo!" She muttered, shaking her head at the television set.

"I won!"

"I win – pay up Pence!" Hayner said cheekily, thrusting his hand out at the dark haired male.

Pence grumbled something, bringing some gil out of his pocket. Hayner counted it, nodded and tucked it into his pocket.

"I heard Olette tried to teach you to dance." Roxas said, sitting atop the television set.

Axel nodded, striding over to where Olette stood, grabbing her hand. "She did."

"And you killed her feet – how many times?"

Axel glared at the laughing blonde. "None."

"None?"

"Yup!" Olette said, walking into the middle of the basement floor, dragging Axel behind her. "We'll show you. Did you master what I told you, Axel?"

Axel laughed, shaking his head. "In three hours? No!"

"Master what?"

Olette grinned, leaving Axel standing in the middle of the floor, starting over to the CD player and Hayner's collection.

"I've got to ask you Hayner," Olette said, picking out a silver CD and popping it into the player. "Why do you have a Faye Wong CD?"

Hayner blinked, going red. "It's not mine! It's Alice's . . . you know how she is!"

Olette nodded, remembering his blonde haired sister. "And she just randomly put it in with the GooGoo Dolls and Blink 182? . . . Wouldn't she realize?"

"Shut up Olette!" Hayner yelled, bright red.

Olette winked at him, closing the CD cover and hitting play. Slow music filled the room, and Olette quickly reappeared at Axel's side, grabbing his hand in hers. Axel grinned, winking at the three guys around the room.

"You're just jealous, I know you are."

Olette laughed, placing her hands around his neck. "I think they are – but you guys can always dance with each other . . ."

"No!"

"Ew!"

"I have a girlfriend, you know!"

"You sound like Rai too!"

"Yuck!"

"No – yuck, is dancing with you!"

"Damn straight!"

Axel laughed, bringing Olette closer to him. "Nah, I think you guys are just jealous."

Olette blinked, looking up at the red haired male. She felt that there was something else behind his words . . . but what?

"Jealous of what?"

Axel laughed, shaking his head.

"Of this."

Before Olette could ask what he meant, he bent down slightly, capturing her lips with him. Roxas' eyes widened . . . he didn't think Axel would do that. Hayner bit back a laugh, whereas Pence just blinked, surprised.

"Of that."

Axel winked, pulling away.

Olette remained silent, eyes wide as she stared at the male. Axel grinned lopsided, pulling her against him. He cast a glance over at the others.

"And, that is how you whoa a girl."

Olette came to then, shaking her head. "That's how you get a girl!" She glared at him, standing on her tiptoe so she could be eye to eye with him. "Well, this is how I get my guys!"

Grinning, she caught him off guard, capturing his lips with hers.

Roxas rolled his eyes, nudging both Hayner and Pence. "C'mon lets get out of here . . . I heard Namine's having a swimming party over at her house, I don't think they'll miss us."

Hayner and Pence nodded in agreement getting up off of the couch. The three silently made their way towards the basement door, the two out of the basement's dance floor hardly paying any attention to them.

"What about your DDR mats, Roxas?"

The blonde shrugged, looking over his shoulders. "I'll get them tomorrow . . . they might need them."

"For what?"

"A dance off."

"A dance off . . . what for?"

"Axel's very competive . . . can the student beat the teacher?"

Roxas grinned while Hayner and Pence broke out laughing, silently closing the basement doors behind them.

--

A/N:

So, what did ya'll think?  
I think the ending was kind of rushed, but I still like it (:

Lemme know what ya'll think.

Is there any other OlettexAxel stories? . . . I haven't seen any.


End file.
